The present invention relates to display and modification of streaming and downloading media content, and more specifically, to serving playback speed-adjusted media content.
Methods are known for streaming and downloading media content, for example, across the Internet from a server to a client device in response to a client request for media content. Existing technologies use a traditional static file serving interface, in which a complete file or client-requested byte ranges of files is served to the client. The file is usually stored or cached on the server for playback. Typically, if a user wants to view media content in this manner, a specialized client player application for playing the media content must be downloaded and installed on a client system. The server and client player application then use specialized protocols, file formats, and video encodings to transmit, decode and playback the media content.